Iron man .. el hombre me
iron man el hombre de hierro es una pelicula fanon la segunda del universo cinematorafico fanon de marvel es protagonizada por robert downey jr , gwyneth paltrow y don cheadle trailer se ve a tony stark construyendo armaduras voz .. soy tony stark se ve a alguien con unos añillos voz .. soy un genio se ve a tony caminando voz .. construyo grandes cosas se ve a la mark 3 voz y soy iron man se ve 3 helicopteros atacando a la casa stark se ve a iron man atacando esos helicopteros mandarin .. tony stark tu arruinaste mi vida se ve a iron man atacando al mandarin mandarin .. yo arruinare la tuya tony .. corre iron man .. toma se ve a iron man y war machine volando se ve el casco de iron man destrozado mandarin .. yo no soy tu amigo yo soy tu peor pesadilla iron man el hombre de hierro trama se ve a tony stark construyendo armaduras tony .. jarvis mas frecuencia jarvis .. si sr llega pepper pepper .. tony que haces tony .. construyo la mark 11 pepper .. mark 11 tony .. si pepper .. por que tony .. necesito mas armaduras pepper .. para que tony .. para proteger lo unico que me importa en mi vida pepper mira a tony tony ,, y eres tu a y la mark 12 sera para rhodey pepper .. ok adios tony tony .. jarvis la mark 5 jarvis le pasa la mark 5 iron man .. bueno a dar un paseo mientras en un escondite chino persona ..sr por que quiere atacar la casa stark mandarin .. el gobierno estadounidense me tiene miedo pero no he atacado a un al gobierno este ataque solo sera una advertencia que soy peligroso persona . ok mandarin .. envie los helicopteros en la mansion stark tony la sobrevuela con la mark 5 cuando ve a 3 helicopteros atacandola iron man .. rohdey ven rapido rhodey .. ya voy pepper observa y cae tony .. pepper jarvis la mark 11 la armadura cambia a mark 11 que es como la de avengers 2 tony .. rhodey ataquemos rhodey .. si entonces se ve a iron man y war machine peleando y destruyendo a los helicopteros war machine .. uuuju todo fue en vano la casa fue destruida iron man .. peppperrrrrrrrrrr war machine .. ahora donde nos ocultaremos tony iron man .. en una torre en new york en la guarida del mandarin mandarin .. saquenla de ahi pepper .. que quiere conmigo mandarin .. atraer a iron man pepper .. por que mandarin .. para matar al la unica esperanza del gobierno estado unidense de vencerme y asi ser el dueño del mundo con ataques terroristas pepper .. que horror mandarin .. si verdad es muuy divertido pepper ,, vas a matarme mandarin .. no no voy a matarte pepper lo mira asustada mandarin .. solo quiero hacerte daño mucho mucho daño pepper .. nooooooooooooooo mandarin .. a la sala de electrochoks pepper .. noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo en new york . torre stark tony .. aqui descansaremos y buscaremos a pepper rhodey ,, ella murio tony no lo intentes de la nada aparece nick fury fury.. rhodey no es cierto esta viva fue llevada a china lo que necesitan es ayuda tony .. quien la secuestro fury .. se hace llamar el mandarin un brillante cientifico pero maniaco terrorista es uno de los mas buscados por shield tony .. ok quien nos ayudara se ve a spiderman columpiandose y cuando suena su telefono spidey .. hola fury que quieres fuury .. necesito que ayudes a tony stark spidey.. de veras fury de veras spidey .. voy para alla en la torre stark spide y .. sr stark peter parker tony .. un niño nos ayudara nick .. no el es spiderman demuestrale peter peter .. voy y demuetra sus habilidades aracnidas tony .. bien que tal si te diseño una armadura peter .. si puede ser fury .. ahora salgan a pelear esta en china china guarida del mandarin pepper .. por favor para aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mandarin .. no nunca parare jajajaj agente .. sr iron man esta aqui mandarin .. ire por el afuera de la guarida del mandarin iron man .. jarvis donde esta el mandarin jarvis ..salio de la guarida iron man .. rhodey , peter encarguense de los guardias yo del mandarin war machine .. ok spidey .. ok iron man .. mandarin mandarin lo mira iron man .. quieres pelear mandarin .. te estaba esperando iron man .. si yo igual amgo mandarin .. yo no soy tu amgio yo soy tu peor pesadilla comienza una pelea entre el mandarin y iron man iron man .. no ganaras mandarin mandarin .. o claro que si el mandarin le lanza rayo a iron man mientras rhodey y peter rescataron a pepper y se la iban a llevar a new york pero pepper es secuestrada otra vez peter .. rhodey vete rhodey .. no peter .. ya rhodey .. se va peter .. tony vamos tony .. vamonos en una guarida tony .. que hacemos peter .. rescatar a pepper tony .. como peter .. buscando al mandarin se ve a peter y tony buscando al mandarin en las computadoras y lo enceunatran tony .. egipto vamos egipto , piramide principal mandarin .. iron man vendra y sera destruido pepper .. como lo va a destruir mandarin .. facil una maquina que diseñe con adamantium es casi idestructible solo un rayo mega sonico podria destruirlo pepper .. te aseguro que iron man te detendra mandarin .. si como no jajajajajaja iron man .. mandarin ven a pelear mandarin .. voy empieza una pelea entre el mandarin y iron man iron man .. dame a pepper mandarin .. jamas cuando tu mueras ella sera mi novia pepper .. que asco el mandarin le lanza rayos a iron man iron man le devuele el golpe war machine .. tony iron man .. rhodey war machine .. tiene una maquina de adamantium solo un rayo mega sonico puede destruirlo spidey .. como hacemos eso iron man .. dejenme derrotar al mandarin ustedes rescaten a pepper el enfrentamiento vs el mandarin es duro para iron man entonce vio el punto debil de la maquina spidey .. tony la rescatamos iron man .. destruire la maquina war machine .. ok mandarin .. no iron man destruye la maquina mandarin .. nooooooooo has arruinado mi plan me vengara y es atado por las telarañas de spidey spidey .. callate rey chino mandarin .. me venagre noooooooooooooooo en new york tony .. estas bien pepper pepper .. si gracias ambos se besan y termina la pelicula escena post creditos 1 se ve a un sujeto ,isterioso ( mysterio de spiderman the new avenger o gustafsv fiers ) caminando a un sala donde norman osborn esta junto a una persona en camilla gustavs fiers .. norman toomes fue encarcelado norman .. eso es malo ese aracnido siempre arruina nuestros planes pero con otto no lo hara dr octopus .. el hombre araña arruino un experimento mio lo odio por eso mi mision es detruirlo norman .. esto sera m,muy divertido jejejejje escena post creditos 2 se ve una sombra gigante esa sombra es hulk hulk ..arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr en una camara el lider lo mira bueno .. empezemos reparto robert downey jr .. tony stark . iron man don cheadle .. rhodey .. war machine andrew garfield .. peter parker .. spiderman gwymeth parltrow .. pepper potts samuel l jackson .. nick fury paul bettany .. jarvis ben kisgley .. mandarin tobey mcguire .. agemte 10 añillos stan lee .. agente 10 añillos ( cameo ) chris cooper ( cameo ) norman osborn michael massese .. gustavfs fiers ( cameo ) alfred molina .. dr octopus ( cameo ) mark ruffalo .. hulk ( cameo) tim blake nelson .. lider ..( cameo ) curiosidades spiderman aparece lo que significa que ya los miembros de avengers se iran conociendo el mandarin es el villano de la peli y el villano principal de la trilogia en el guion original iba a haber un cameo de thanos Categoría:Universo cinematorafico fanon de marvel Categoría:Universo cinematografico fanon de marvel Categoría:Universo cinematrografico fanon de marvel